Maka's Deal
by nekoshy13
Summary: Maka decides she's had enough of her dad's new lover and decides to send him to hell with the help of Emma Ai (aka Hell Girl). My 1st attempt at crossover using my 2 favorite shows.
1. Beginning of Everything

A/N: ok this is my attempt at a crossover. This one involves Maka making a deal with Emma Ai from Hell Girl. Hope you enjoy!

**Maka's POV**

I turned off the water faucet and reached for my towel on the rack next to the tub. I wrapped the towel around my body and went to room and grabbed my clean clothes. I stopped in front of the mirror and pulled the towel a little lower to take a small look at the covenant mark. The black flame inside a circle, inserted in the middle of my chest. A knock on the door startled me and immediately pulled the towel to cover the mark.

"Maka, hate to rush you but we're gonna be late. We promised to meet everyone up there by 1." Soul peeked through the door.

"Ok, just let me get dressed." I answered. He shut the door and I went back to staring at the mark.

**3 MONTHS AGO **

SUNDAY 10:16am

"Maka, Daddy has a surprise for you!" Dad shouted from outside my window.

"What is it?" I answered from inside my window.

"Let me in and I will tell you!" He shouted. I slammed my window shut and rushed to the apartment's front door. My dad ran to scoop me up and hug the air out of me. After a while of struggling, he finally released me.

"Now what is it? I was in the middle of something." I asked.

"I'm getting married!" he shouted and gave me another lung crushing hug.

"Great, does that mean I'm getting a new mom? If so, you can forget it. I don't want a new mother. You can't replace my mom." I was angry at dad. He was known for being a womanizer. I hated him so much that I don't even consider him as my father.

"You won't have to worry. Because it's actually someone you might enjoy. He just moved here yesterday and he got a job as a teacher at your school." Dad explained. Wait did dad just say he?! Was dad just admitting to me he is marrying a guy?! A bedroom door opened and wasn't no surprise who came out.

"Hey Maka, what's with all the shouting?" Soul walked out yawning. He had his shirt off and pj pants on so loose that I could see the top of his boxers. I turned my head away and walked to the kitchen before they could see me blushing at the sight.

"Do you walk around like this all the time octopus head?! My daughter doesn't need to be seeing all that!" My dad yelled.

"Does it really matter? She probably doesn't like me that way."

"Why you little punk!" dad was getting ready to jump over the couch and reach for him until I stopped him with a Maka chop.

"Now you two stop! Soul please go get dressed and dad go sit down or get out." I scolded. Soul went his room and shut it. Dad sat down on the couch and the door had another knock on it. I opened it and saw a man with a giant screw sticking threw his head with stitches running down one side of his face, same with his clothes.

"Greetings Miss Albarn, my name is Professor Stein; I will be the new teacher at the academy. I'm sure you're father probably already told you about our little surprise. But don't worry; I've known your father since I was a child. So just think of me as a childhood friend living with him." He explained.

With an appearance like that I didn't know what my dad sees in him. I don't know if it's because dad had a crush on him since they met or dad is just desperate for finding love. Either way he'll probably just cheat on him with his old womanizer ways. He walked in and sat down on the couch next to father.

"So now that you know, what do you think? Are you happy, excited, or ready to jump around!?"

"No, I'm just still surprised. I need to go run an errand, tell Soul I'll be at Tsubaki's." I grabbed my jacket and walked out. I couldn't process any of this. What is wrong with dad?

"What's her problem my dear?" I heard Stein say behind the door.

"She's still taking the divorce kinda hard. I had to buy her this apartment just to let her have her own personal space." Father answered. "And this annoying little bastard who is considered her weapon moved in a year and 4 months ago!" he shouted. I guess Soul was out.

"At least I know how to be honest and not backstab her by being a man whore!" Soul shouted back. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran down the stairs and kept running until I didn't see the building. I didn't even lift my head to watch where I was running. I just kept crying and running.

A/N: How was the 1st chapter? Hope you enjoy and hopefully it's good attempt at a crossover.


	2. How I Feel

**A/N: Welcome back to ch.2! This time I'll be in Soul's POV.**

Maka walked out before I could enter the room. She's been acting strange ever since last week when I accidentally walked in on her changing. I'm not afraid to admit she's changed emotionally… and physically. I try to hide what I feel because I don't want her to get scared or think I'm like her sorry excuse of a dad. I just wish we could one day be alone so I can tell her how she means to me. Shes more than just a meister, to me shes like a lover.

"If I'm such a bad influence on her, then why is she letting me live here?" I asked Spirit.

"Because you probably manipulated her!" he answered.

"You are completely dumb as hell!"

"Or maybe because shes a teenage girl ever thought of that spirit?" Stein added.

After an hour of arguing they finally left. Blair was out shopping so I was alone. I sat down on the couch with a sigh, until the phone ringed. The caller ID has familiar number so I answered with hello.

"HEY SOUL! Glad you picked up. I was wondering if you wanted to hang since Tsubaki is busy with Maka" Blackstar yelling in my ear.

"You don't have to yell! I can still hear you!" I yelled back.

"You still didn't answer me! Wanna meet me around 2 or 3? See ya then buddy!"

"Hey I didn't-" before I could finish what I was going to say before he hung up. Great, just when I thought I could get some silence around here. But I wonder why Maka is with Tsubaki?

I may never understand girls like Maka.

FEW MINUTES LATER

"Hey Soul you got any ideas of what we should do?" Blackstar asked.

"You're the one who called me here? I don't know, let's go see what Kid is up to." I answered. We walked to Kid's house and the door was already opened. We walked in and he was dusting statues of Lord Death.

"Take your shoes off! I just cleaned that rug!" Kid ordered. We took our shoes off and threw them next to the door. "You didn't line them up to the door frame it's not symmetrical! FIX IT!"

He ordered. I forget his OCD sometimes. We lined it up and sat down on the couch and watched Kid finish up. He grabbed us some cups and a 2 liter of soda.

"So what brings you guys here to interrupt my cleaning?" He asked while pouring us soda.

"We were wondering if we could hang. Tsubaki is busy with Maka and I was just sitting around until Blackstar interrupted." I explained.

"Come to think of it, Liz and Patti haven't been back yet from Tsubaki's." Kid took a sip of his glass.

"I bet you they probably doing some stupid girly shopping." Blackstar added.

"Well, we can go play a little basketball and tell the girls to meet us there after their done." Kid suggested. We all nodded and put our shoes back on. We out the door and off to the court we go.

A/N: Sorry for this one being short but some people wanna skip to the reason for Maka making a deal with Hell Correspondence. But I'll make the next one at least 3 pages long. Bye for now XD!


	3. Teacher's Pet

A/N: Hello! Welcome to chapter 3! This will take place at the school on Tuesday. I'll start off in Stein's pov then go off to Maka's.

"Pencils down, times up, and test now is over. Make sure you leave your papers on my desk before you leave." The students lined up and laid their tests down as each of them scrambled out the door for lunch. After the room was cleared I looked up and saw Maka at her desk reading a red book. She was such a strange child, always wasted her lunchtime reading instead of going with her friends.

"Maka, why waste your time in here when you could be with your friends?" I asked her. She closed the book and sat it on her desk.

"I'm sorry professor, it's just that this book is interesting and I don't get that much time to read it." She answered.

"How is it interesting?" I asked.

"Well, it's about this man making a deal with a demon to spare his childhood friend he loves in exchange for his own soul." She explained.

"Wow, I didn't expect you would actually be interested in books like that."

"There are a lot of things my friends don't expect I would be into."

"All I can say is that you are completely opposite of your father. Don't even know how he's even you dad."

"That's cause I mostly inherit my mom's side." She smiled. That smile actually looked cute, I almost blushed at the sight of her face. I turned around rolled in my chair to the door and closed it. She pick the book up from the desk went back to reading.

While her eyes were glued to the words, my eyes were glued to her completely. I couldn't help but stare at her long legs wearing that skirt. I've been fighting my urges over the past few days since I started teaching. But it's hard to when you're marrying her dad. Why did she have to have Spirits cuteness? And sometimes I wondered why she was always hiding her chest under so many layers? Wait, _**WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?!**_ I thought to myself. _**Shes my soon to be step daughter.**_ I turned my screw a few times trying to erase those thoughts from my head. But it still made me wonder. After a while the bell rung and class started back again.

**FEW MINUTES LATER.**

**MAKA'S POV **

The final bell rung and it was time to leave. I grabbed my books and hurried with soul to his bike. At first I didn't like riding on it (it kinda scared me) but after a while of getting use to I stopped tightening my arms around Soul's waist. I laid my head on his back while he drove off to our usual route home.

We made it home and ran up the stairs to unlock the door but it was already unlocked. Before I could step in to turn on the lights, Soul came up behind me and put his hands in front of my eyes.

"You can't look, it's a surprise." He whispered in my ear. I wonder what surprise he was talking about. "Hope this isn't a prank." I mumbled.

"Trust me, it's not." He led the way in and sat me on a bed. I didn't know whose bed it was but I wasn't sure what Soul was planning. He took his hands off my eyes but still told me to keep them closed.

I felt my face get hotter from blushing and his lips… kissed me. I opened my eyes wide and saw him move his hands down my back, stopped at my waist, and pulled me closer. I couldn't control my hands as they started to go up his shirt. His skin and muscles felt so warm and gentle. I snapped back into reality and pushed away from him.

"What's the matter?" he gave me a puzzled face.

"I love you Soul, but..." I looked down to hide my face.

"What? Are you scared of me or"

"No, it's just that I've never-"

"You've never had sex." The way he said that made me embarrassed enough to close my eyes and hide my face in my pillow. How could he say it so calm? "I've heard you talk in your sleep Maka. I've heard you call for me so I ran into your room and found out it was just a dream." He explained.

He was right, the other night I was dreaming about him being in my bedroom, in my bed on top of me. I shook my head to get the image of him kissing me all over my body out of my brain. I wish I could tell him but it's not easy to tell someone about a dream like that, especially when it involves that person.

"If you want to, I'll make a deal with you that we save our urges until graduation or until you're ready. Does that help?" he offered. I nod my head in agreement and watched him stand up. Before he started to walk, I grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Wait, at least kiss me again. It felt good." I looked him in the eye begging. He leaned over and placed his lips over mine. I fell backwards on my bed and pulled Soul with me. I opened my eyes and found him on top of me. We started at each other's eyes until Soul got up.

"I'm just gonna go take a shower." He added to break the silence. He rushed himself off of me and ran to his room. I changed into my pjs and got ready for bed. It was only five minutes and I started to toss and turn in my bed trying to sleep but nothing worked. Soul and that kiss were on my mind and I couldn't focus without wanting the desire of his arms hold me. I jumped out of my bed and left my room. I made my way down the hallway to walk into Soul's bedroom and lay down in his bed. Just when I closed my eyes he walked in shirtless in his pj pants. Without saying anything he got under blanket with me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and laid his head on my shoulder.

The next morning we got ready, had breakfast, and Soul drove us up to the school. We walked into the classroom and noticed our friends as we sat down at our regular desks. Tsubaki pulled me closer as if she wanted to start whispering.

"Hey how was your night? Blackstar invited Soul over but he didn't come over. Was he with you?" she asked.

"Yeah, he was telling me about his feelings. I told him mine and now we are official." I answered with a blush and smile.

"Aww should have known you two would spark a relationship. Guess I can't keep mine and Blackstar's a secret."

"Congrats I'm surprised."

After a few minutes passing by it was already 1 minute before class started. The bell rung and the other students rushed in trying to beat the clock before Professor Stein wrote them up for a tardy. Tsubaki went back to her seat and Professor Stein rolled in his chair until the door frame made him fall forward.

"Good morning students today we are going to have another dissection." He greeted to the students. The class started to moan and groan at the statement. "Alright if you want to come up here and do my job and get a low grade for today then go on ahead." The class got quiet and started taking notes over the experiment. Class went on and then the lunch bell finally came. I grabbed my books and started to stuff my bag with them.

"Maka, could you stay after class for a few minutes?" the Professor asked.

"Sure thing professor." I answered. I turned to my friends and told them I'll catch up later.


	4. The Visit

A/N: OK, this is the chapter about Maka's reason. WARNING involves mature content thought you should know ahead of time!

**STEIN'S POV **

I watched Maka tell her friends farewell and make a turn to start walking up to my desk. The way she walked made her skirt sway with every step she took. I turned my screw three or four times trying to fight my urge. I forgot she could read people's souls so I lit a cigarette to calm myself.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"I just need to tell you that you didn't do well on this test." I lift the paper and showed her the test paper that had a D+ written in red at the top. Her beautiful green eyes widened from the surprise.

"Please let me make it up! At least assign me extra credit!" she fell to her knees begging.

"I've never seen someone get worked up about one test. Besides Maka, it's just a D+. You still passed." I comfort her.

"Don't tell my father! I'll do anything!" she begged ignoring my words. That's what set me off, was that last sentence. That's when I knew how to plan out how to get her to be mine.

"Alright then, just come over to my house and we'll discuss your extra credit assignment." I lied. She picked herself up and ran over giving me a hug.

"Thank you thank you so much!" She shouted while running over to hug me. Her touch was so warm, and her skin felt silky smooth. She let go and picked up her bag to start running out with joy. Yes, I couldn't wait for her to come over.

**MAKA'S POV**

I ran out with joy humming while catching up to Soul and the others. Soul grabbed a hold of my hand as we started to walk to lunch together. We sat down at the usual table with Tsubaki and Blackstar sitting on the opposite side of us. Then Kid with the Thompson sisters came up and joined us.

"So what did Professor Stein want you to stay after for?" Tsubaki asked.

"He wanted invite me over to his house tonight to help me with an extra credit assignment." I answered.

"Are you sure he just doesn't want you to get to know you? I mean you just found out he is marrying your dad." Soul added.

"HE'S MARRYING YOUR DAD!" Blackstar shouted in surprise. Kid grabbed his mouth while everyone made a shush noise.

"Shut up you megaphone! No one is supposed to know that. Besides, my dad is probably gonna cheat on him." I shushed him.

"I wouldn't trust him. He gives me the creeps." Liz stated.

"That's true Liz. I don't know what he would have that you dad would like." Tsubaki asked.

"I'll be fine. He wouldn't hurt me, if he did dad would kill him." I added.

**AFTER SCHOOL 5:55 PM**

"I'll be back in a few. Dinner is on the kitchen counter." I told Soul as I walked out the door. I ran down the stairs and onwards to the professor's house. I got there in 9 minutes and was surprised that it looked exactly like I thought it would look. The building was covered in stitches just like his face and clothes. I walked up to the door and rung the bell waiting for an answer. I heard the sound of a chair being rolled across the floor. Then the door opened with professor greeting me in.

"Please hang your coat up if you want." He said while walking downstairs. What was down the stairs I wondered? I hung my coat on the rack and noticed dad's jacket on the rack next to the professor's.

"Come on down here." He called. I walked down and saw a lab with a dissecting table, cabinets, and medical equipment. I didn't see him down here until the door behind me shut and I turned around. He locked it behind him and walked up to the table and sat a scalpel down.

"So the extra credit assignment involves dissecting?" I asked.

"No." He answered reaching in his coat pocket.

"Then what's with the scalpel?" I was starting to get worried.

"You'll see. Stand still and close your eyes. I promise this won't hurt." He said pulling a syringe out of his lab coat. My eyes widened as he started to walk closer to me. My reaction was to back away until I hit the wall. I lost my balance and slid down the wall as he got on top of me.

"Professor what are you doing?!" I whimpered in fear as I felt him start to slide one hand up my skirt and another stab me in the shoulder with the syringe.

"This is part of the assignment." He whispered in my ear before I started to feel dizzy. _**He drugged me!**_ I thought to myself. My eyes started to get heavier until they closed completely.

**STEIN'S POV **

As soon as her eyes were closed I picked her up and laid her down on the table. I strapped her down so she wouldn't struggle when she woke up. I left her there and went upstairs and noticed Spirit leaving our room. He slid his jacket on and walked out. I already knew where he was going anyways so he didn't have to tell me. I went back downstairs and shut the door to the lab. I locked it and walked towards to Maka. I must admit she looked pretty cute sleeping. After a few minutes her eyes fluttered open and a yawn came out of her mouth.

**MAKA'S POV**

I woke up and tried look around but when I tried lift my body up it wouldn't go. Then there was the professor staring at me with a scalpel in his hand. My eyes started to water as the scalpel was positioned at my shirt and started to rip my shirt open. I felt him press his lips on to my neck while one hand on my breast.

"Please professor. Don't do this." I pleaded.

"You said yourself that you would do anything if I didn't raise your test grade. Besides you were a tease." He whispered in my ear.

"A tease?! How was I a tease?" I shout.

"You're always in my classroom during lunch and showing off your legs in those skirts. You've been a naughty student and I'm going to punish you." He slid his hand up my skirt and rubbed his fingers in between my legs. I screamed but he didn't care. I tried to move around but my wrists and legs were tightly strapped down. I gave up and just closed my eyes to embrace what was going to happen.

He slid my skirt along with my panties down and started to unzip his pants. I felt him push himself inside me and I started screamed from all the pain I felt. It was like my insides were being ripped apart.

"STOP! It hurts!" I yelled in agony. He continued thrusting deeper as I continued screaming at the top of my lungs.

"Your screams are so lovely." He whispered in my ear and continued pushing harder. When he was finished, he zipped his pants back up and stitched my shirt back up. I started to feel something leak down my leg and make a small dripping sound.

"My dear Maka, I guess you're officially not a child anymore." He showed me his hand that he wiped my leg with that had blood on it. I was robbed not just physically, but emotionally. He finished wiping my blood up with a small washcloth and pulled my skirt and panties back up.

_**Please let this be just a nightmare**_ I thought to myself. But unfortunately it was real. I cried as he unstrapped my arms and legs. He helped me sit up and started to pet me on the back while I was still frozen from shock. I tried to stand up from the table but tumbled and was caught by him before I hit the ground.

I pushed him off and ran up the stairs and out the door. I ran so far that I didn't bother turning back, I didn't care that I left my jacket, I didn't care about anything. I finally made it up to my apartment and unlocked the door. I slammed the front door and ran straight to my room closing it behind me.

"Maka! What's the matter?" Soul asked knocking on my door. I knew he was going to reach for the door knob so I locked it. I curled up behind the door with my knees buried in my chest crying away. How could this happen? Was I really a tease to him? Or is he just a pedo that was into schoolgirls who made good grades? All I knew was that he is my new step dad and I'm gonna be forced to do that after him and my dad become official.

A/N: How is it? Does that make a good reason for Hell's Correspondence? Things just get worse along the way. See you in the next chapter.


	5. Cry for Help

A/N: Hello again everyone! So far we've discovered her reason for vengeance, but in this chapter she will discover who Emma Ai is.

**MAKA'S POV**

The Next day of school was a living hell. I couldn't deal with staying in the classroom. As soon as the bell rung I left without showing any eye contact to Professor Stein. I was almost free until I felt him grab my arm. He pulled me close to his desk and started roll his chair closer to face me.

"Can you stay after? I have something to discuss." He asked I had no choice but to agree. When the class left he stood up and closed the door behind locking it. I backed away to the front of his desk to stand far away but still be able to hear him.

"What do you want Professor? You already saw what you wanted last night." I asked. Her reached over and slapped me in the face. It wasn't hard enough to leave a mark but it still hurt.

"First off I don't want a smart remark coming out of your mouth. Second you better not have told anyone about it."

"I didn't." I answered.

"Good. Because if you do, I will do far much worse than what I did last night." He threatened. All I could do was start to tear up as I picked myself up from the floor. He walked up to me and pushed me up against his desk. He put his tongue on my face and licked my tears.

"Now smile, you look cuter that way." He smirked.

This guy was definitely insane. I had get out before he hurts me again. I tried to push him away to start walking to the door but he grabbed me by one of my pigtails and pulled me closer to him. I couldn't break free from his grip.

"I wasn't finished talking. How rude of you, I know your father taught you manners." He asked while putting his hand up my shirt.

"Don't you dare talk about my dad." I scolded.

"That's why your dad likes me. I know how please him and if you let me, I'll do the same for you." He he whispered in my ear while giving my left boob a small squeeze.

"You are sick man Stein." I insulted, but it was the truth.

"Ok then what turns you on Maka?" he whispered in my ear while putting his other hand between my legs. I kicked his leg and was finally free to run for the door.

"I guess I'll be seeing tomorrow Maka dear." Giving me a smile and wave.

"Stop calling me that!" I shouted before walking out the door and slamming it behind me.

I ran to the bathroom and crawled into a stall and started to silently cry. I don't know what do or where to run. If I tell dad Stein would kill me, if I told lord death he would think I'm pulling a prank. I heard the door opened and stopped crying so they couldn't hear me. What if it was Stein to finish molesting me? I hope it wasn't.

"Hey did you hear about that one rumor going around?" It was Kim's voice.

"Which rumor? There's millions going around in this academy." The other voice was Jacqueline.

"There's this website that you can go on at midnight and type in someone's name. Then they show up dead or missing after a few days." Kim answered.

"Really what's it called?" Jacqueline asked.

"Hell Correspondence" Kim answered. They finished washing off and walked out. After it was clear I ran out of the bathroom and got down the hallway until I bumped into someone.

"Maka my angel, how have you been?" Papa asked.

"I don't have time dad. I got to get home." I pushed away.

"Wait Angel! Are you sure you don't want me to take you home?" He asked running behind me. I turned around and stopped in front of him. "What's the matter Maka angel?"

"Stop following me! I don't need you trailing behind me like some stalker!" I shouted then starting to continue running. He stood there still frozen.

I finally got home and ran up to my room. I locked the bedroom behind me and jumped straight on to my bed. I wonder if that rumor was really true. Or was just some stupid lie that's used to scare people. I waited around in my room until I heard the front door open and shut. My guess Soul is home.

"Maka, are you gonna come out?" He asked.

"Maybe later, I'm working on some homework. Call me when dinner is ready." I answered.

"Actually I was wondering if you wanted to come with me. Tsubaki invited us over for dinner."

"Ok, let me get ready."

I slid on my shoes and grabbed my spare orange hoodie. I forgot that my jacket was at Stein's, but no way am I going back there. We rode to Tsubaki's and knocked on the door waiting for an answer.

"What's up Soul? It's about time you got here." Greeting Soul with a bro fist.

"Nothing much, I finally got Maka out of her room." He joked. I slapped his head with a book.

**SKIP DINNER**

I was sitting around in my room watching the digital clock to say midnight. Sadly it was only 11:59pm. As soon as the clock struck twelve I typed the website on my laptop and waited for it to load. Few seconds and there it was, but all there was is a text box asking for my name. I typed my name in and the text box disappeared. Soon after, a minute passed after I closed out but tried to go back but the website already disappeared. Then my phone started to ring signaling a new text message. NEW MEASSAGE FROM: Hell Girl. My phone flashed as I unlocked it.

**A/N: Well sorry for not updating but it's hard to get Wi-Fi so I'm staying at a friend's**


	6. Situation Worsens

**A/N: Welcome back to finally Ch. 6!** **This is going to be Soul's POV.**

I wondered what Maka's problem was. She has been so distant and locks herself in her room ever since that night she came home crying. I want to help, comfort her and hold her in my arms to tell her everything is alright. Problem is when I try to ask her or get near her she flinches or changes the subject. The next evening she told me she was going to her dad's and walked out. What for I wonder?

I decided I'd follow her so I grabbed my jacket and locked the front door. She was pretty fast because she was already down the stairs. I hid behind every corner making sure I didn't get caught when she made a turn while walking down the streets. She stopped in front of the door at a house covered in stitches in the middle of Death City's graveyard. She knocked three times waiting for an answer. No one answered so she snuck in after picking the lock. I guess she figured no one was home. After she stepped in and closed the door, I ran behind the door so I would be able to hear.

**MAKA'S POV**

I needed to talk to my dad, I couldn't handle this. I had to somehow convince dad to leave that monster. I couldn't sleep without having nightmares of him doing those things to me. I needed to tell him, I didn't care anymore if Stein threatened to kill me. I walked in and started to hear something up the stairs. I walked up the stairs quietly and huddled next to the door to listen. I pressed too close and the door accidently opened a little.

I slipped my eye through the crack and couldn't believe what I was seeing when my eyes grew wide from shock. It was papa lying on the bed with him on top of papa. They were kissing and I couldn't take it. I wanted to cry and scream from not the embarrassment, but how mad I was. He raped me and now is screwing my dad. I turned around to sneak back but the door made a creak sound.

"Maka, is that you?" I heard behind me, hoping it was dad's voice. I was still frozen in place until I heard a few steps coming close. I felt his arms wrap around me. I turned around but it wasn't my father that had me in his safe grasp. It was Stein, picking me up and taking me to the living room. He sat me down on the couch and I was getting ready to scream until he covered my mouth.

"Now now, we don't want to wake Spirit up." He said while climbing on top of me. "But don't worry I'll make this quick." He pulled a syringe out of his pocket.

"I just came to get my jacket." I lied.

"Well then, you can get it after I'm finished."

"I'm tired of getting abused because of your sadistic desires!" I screamed.

He almost jabbed the syringe in my neck until I squirmed off the couch. I fell but was able to crawl away to grab my coat. After he got up I darted for the door but was stopped after I felt something hit my arm. His scalpel hit me, I fell in pain and wanted to scream but he covered my mouth to muffle them. He pulled it out and started to lick my blood off it.

"Your blood is really sweet. Should have expected that since you are such an adorable little thing." He whispered in my ear. I bit his hand and finally got free to open the front door and couldn't believe who was standing there.

**SOUL'S POV**

Maka opened the door and I was soon spotted. I noticed the stab wound on her left arm and grabbed her other arm to push her behind me. I quickly turned my arm into a blade and decided to charge at him. I now had him pinned to the ground until Maka grabbed me by the waist. She was trying to pull me off him.

"SOUL NO! STOP IT!" Maka shouted with tears falling down. I obeyed her and made a run for it with her wrist in my hand. We ran so far away until his house was out of sight. I stopped in front of our apartment's door to open it and pushed her through it. I slammed the door and locked it. Maka was getting ready to run to her room but I stopped her in time.

"You didn't have to follow me." She grumbled.

"Be lucky I did. He was about to kill you!" I scolded.

"He wasn't! I was doing an extra credit assignment and fell. It wasn't what it looked like!" Maka was trying to lie but I know what I saw.

"You don't have to lie! If he's hurting you then you need to tell me!"

"I can't! If I do he will do something worse. He's probably going to kill you now!" she yelled.

"I don't care if he does! I want you to be safe. I'll die for you, I just want you to be safe." His argument wasn't able to counter. I couldn't say anything but walk slowly to my room.

I locked my bedroom door and ran to my bed. I looked out the window and saw a little girl standing outside. What girl stands outside this late of a night? Death City wasn't a safe place to be out in the dark. I opened my window and was getting ready to shout but she disappeared. _**Who was that girl? **_I thought to myself.


	7. Maka Meets Enma Ai

**A/N: Hey everyone! Hope you are enjoying this story so far, I'm sorry for being late on updating but I have to walk to the library because there is no Wi-Fi in my apartment. I've also had finals all week.**

**MAKA'S POV**

It was finally Friday, the start of a weekend of freedom from Stein's class. I was walking out the school holding Soul's hand until dad stopped us. He pulled me away from Soul's grip and ordered me to go with him somewhere private. I nodded and agreed telling Soul to wait for me.

"Maka, I don't want you dating Soul. I don't trust him. Also, you didn't see anything yesterday at Stein's." he whispered.

"I know, but he is the only man I can trust papa. I wanted to tell you something but I came in at the wrong time, I'm sorry."

"I accept your apology but I mean it, if I catch you and Soul being other than partners you will get it."

"Oh, so just because mom divorced your womanizing ass means Soul is gonna end up like you? He actually treats me nice!" I ran off from my dad and made it out the door to run pass Soul.

All I could hear was Soul yelling for me to come back. Problem was I couldn't go back. Everything was falling apart. Papa won't let me be with Soul, Soul knows about Stein abusing me, and worst of all Stein was becoming my stepdad. I don't know what to do, but there is one thing I could do. One idea I never thought of, suicide. I got to the edge of a cliff that was outside Death City. I heard Soul's motorcycle go to a halt and turned to face Soul.

"Maka stop! What are you doing you're going to fall!" he shouted. I ignored and took one step back. My father was behind him and started to run after me.

"I'm sorry, but you don't understand. Both of you don't." I apologized and made another step back. Soul grabbed my arm and tried to pull me closer, but it failed. I fell backwards off the edge. I couldn't believe I succeeded. I closed my eyes and waited to hit the bottom.

I finally came to a stop; problem was I didn't land on hard rocks, but grass. I opened my eyes and saw that I was under a tree. I picked myself up and looked around the environment but soon interrupted by a small hello. I turned around and saw a small girl that had long black hair, eyes that were as red as Soul's and was wearing a black schoolgirl outfit. No doubt about it was the girl I saw out my window the other day.

"Who are you? Are you lost too?" I asked. She didn't reply for a while but took a step closer to me.

"My name is Ai, and no I am not lost. Are you Maka Albarn?" She answered with another question behind it.

"Yes, but didn't I die? I jumped off the cliff! I'm in heaven right?" I was confused. I could have sworn I jumped.

"You did but I saved you before you hit the ground. I'm the one known as Hell Girl and we have to discuss our deal." She answered while holding her hand out. It had a small black doll made of straw with a red string tied around its neck. "This is for you. When you pull the thread from its neck it will bind you into a covenant with me. Then I will send the cause of your grievance into the depths of hell."

"Thank you." I took the doll from her hand. I was getting ready to pull the string until she stopped me.

"However, once the deed is done. You will have to hold up your end of the bargain. There is always a price to pay."

"Please, I'll do anything as long as I don't have to deal with his abuse anymore." I fell to my knees and begged closing my eyes to prevent tears from falling.

"When you die, your soul will also belong to hell." My eyes shot wide open after hearing her explain my part of the deal. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. I wept as my body fell to the grass to hide my crying eyes.

"The choice is yours." She told me before disappearing.

"Wait don't leave me!" but it was already too late.

I looked up and saw that I was in a dark hospital room. The light was turned on and I was greeted with Soul and his little smirk. He walked over to my bed and sat on the edge and grabbed my hand. My dad walked in after and almost pulled me in for a hug until Soul pushed him back a little. Tsubaki and Blackstar walked in and surrounded the bed.

"Maka, you scared me! Why would you do such a crazy thing like that?" Soul yelled. I sat there in silence. He pulled me in for hug and started to cry in my shoulder. "I was afraid that I was going to be alone for the rest of my life. Why would you kill yourself Maka!?" he asked. Everyone else joined in for a group hug and all I could do was sit there and cry with them.

"Because of him." I finally answered.

**A/N: Well, we are finally coming to the end of this story! Next chapter leads up to if Maka will tell everyone her secret and if she will pull the string.**


	8. Dad's Foolish Decision

**A/N: Here we are! Almost near the end but I will install an epilogue chapter. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading my first crossover attempt.**

**SOUL'S POV**

Maka was sitting in the hospital bed ignoring my answers while I cried on her shoulder. I couldn't believe Maka would actually take her life. What was her reason? Was it because I saw Stein hurt her or was it something her father said? All I know is that she wouldn't talk to me and it was hurting me. After me and the gang finished our group hug she lifted her finger and pointed at the door.

"Because of him." She pointed at her dad. Everyone looked at her dad as if they wanted to kick his ass.

"Everyone can me & Maka be alone?" I asked. Everyone nodded and said their goodbyes. Spirit was getting ready to walk out of the room until I grabbed his arm.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"Maka pointed to you and said she killed herself because of you." I answered. "What did you do or say to her to go off the edge like that?"

"It's none of your damn business! It's between me my daughter!" he answered in anger.

"It is his business! I love you dad, but I love Soul more because he is always there for me! You are pathetic!" Maka yelled. It took us by surprise and we stood in silence shock filled in widen eyes.

"I hate you dad! Ever since you were caught cheating on mom and divorced her I've wanted to hate you. You say you love me but how can you if you're too busy screwing around with every whore in Death City! I don't care if you hate Soul. I think you're just jealous because I respect him more than you. Now leave!" Maka insults must have felt like knives being stabbed in her dad's heart because he fell to ground with his head hanging.

"I'm so sorry Maka! I don't mean to be that way. I still love you. I'm not jealous of Soul; I just don't trust him with my little angel. I'm really sorry; just don't say you hate me Maka angel." Her father begged.

"It's okay really. But there's another reason to why I attempted to take my own life. It's about you marrying Professor Stein." Was Maka going to bring up that night I saved her?

"Do you hate him? Did he do something to you? If so I'll talk to him."

But before Maka could open her mouth to explain Professor Stein walked in with a small clipboard in his hand. He closed the door behind him and sat down in his wheelchair. Me and Spirit stayed quiet as he rolled to Maka's side.

"Well Maka, all you got was just a few scratches. What I don't get is how you survived such a fall like that." He asked.

"I was saved by a little girl." She whispered.

"Really, is she a student at the academy?" he asked leaning back his chair.

"I don't know. All I know is that I saw her in a dream." Maka answered. After writing a few things on his clipboard, he asked for me and Spirit to walk out for a second.

**MAKA'S POV**

Soul and my dad stepped out of the room. After they stepped out Stein locked the room. He walked over to the blinds and closed them. I was starting to get worried and felt like getting out of bed but too scared to move. The thought hit me; he was going to kill me here and now. He grabbed a scalpel from the med kit next to the sink and came walking closer to me.

"No, what are you doing?" I asked beginning to cry.

"Let's see why you have those dreams. I guess I'm gonna have to cut you open to find out." He held the scalpel above my head and my eyes went wide as it got closer. I smacked his arm and screamed. I wiggled out of the bed and ran for the door.

"Help! He's trying to kill me help!" I screamed and beating on the door. I was hoping Soul and dad would here but nothing happened. I was grabbed from behind and pushed against the floor. All of a sudden the door was busted open from a familiar blade before I closed my eyes.

**SPIRIT'S POV**

Me and Soul was outside the room waiting for Stein to finish talking to Maka. It was quiet until I heard a huge thump sound and screaming. Soul ran to the door and tried to twist it open but it was locked. I busted through the door with my blade and saw Maka on the floor screaming and trying to push Stein.

"What in the hell is going on!" I yelled running to separate him from Maka.

"I don't know. She just went crazy and tried to stab me with a scalpel." Stein answered. I grabbed Maka and braced her into a tight hug.

"No, let me go!" She was still squirming around as if she was fighting for her life.

Soul grabbed her shoulders and started to comfort her.

"It's going to be alright. Stop fighting Maka." Soul whispered. He tried to pull her from my grip and hold her in his arms. It worked because she grabbed Soul and was buried in his shirt sobbing.

"Soul I'm sorry. Please don't leave me." She managed to say between sobs.

"If you'll excuse me, Spirit and I must speak in private." Stein pulled himself up from the ground and walked over to the door. He signaled for me to join him outside.

"You better not try anything -"

"Just leave papa. I'm ok as long as Soul is here to protect me." Maka cut me off. I walked out without saying another word.

I shut the door and walked with Stein. I wanted to ask where we were going but I didn't feel like asking. We walked for a while and ended up in Lord Death's office. He blew on the mirror and wrote the number and called Lord Death. Before we know it, Lord Death appeared all happy and his hands formed a peace sign.

"What's up what's up? You called me. " he asked.

"It's about Maka's behavior. She attacked me when I tried to help her." Stein explained to Lord Death.

"That's unusual. Maka wouldn't attack someone unless she was threatened."

"True, but I think shes losing her mind. Madness is probably roaming inside her. I'm sorry to say this Spirit but I'm going to need your permission to cut her open."

Has Stein gone made too? Why would he cut open my angel Maka? She wouldn't forgive me if I said yes to this operation. I've known Stein to get a little out of hand with dissections, but this is hard to trust him with. I lowered my head and said the words that I wish I could take back.

**MAKA'S POV**

I can't take it anymore Soul." I whispered as his hand to stroke my back trying to comfort me.

"It's okay Maka; I won't leave your side. I know he was lying and he was trying to stab you with that scalpel." He whispered in my ear.

"Thank you Soul, you're the only man I can trust. You've done so much for me that I don't know how to thank you." She started to cry again.

"It okay, just tell me that you love me. Just tell me you won't ever do anything like that again to leave me alone. If you die I won't be able to live on by myself." He held me closer to his chest and gave me a soft kiss on the forehead. We were all fine until dad came through the door and pulled me up from Soul's grasp.

A/N: Once again I'm sorry for goofing off. I will attempt to try and upload more often. Next chapter Maka figures out where her dad is dragging her.


End file.
